Spider Witch
by spideyfan1113
Summary: A love story with Spider Man and Scarlet Witch.
1. Spider-Man

**Hi, it is Spideyfan1113 and this is my new Spider Man and Scarlet Witch. This version of Spider Man is a mix of the Toby Maguire, Andrew Garfield and Tom Holland. And the suit is a mix of the rami suit and the stark suit and he is 24 and Wanda is 23 at the time. And Spidey has been an Avenger since Age of Ultron.**

It was a late in the city of New York as the the streetlights flicked on as the sky turned black and stars appeared in the sky. A scream came from a shady alleyway, inside the alleyway was a woman being threatened by a mugger, with one of them on look out, and the other one was going through the woman's purse. The woman started to whimper and cry, "SHUT UP!" Thug 1 yelled as he shoved the gun into her face.

"Men are dicks these days,"

A bright flash lit up the alleyway as a mysterious figure dropped down and shot webbing at thug 1 and spun him around and slammed him against the wall and his gun from him and shot him with webbing. "IT'S SPIDER-MAN!" thug 2 said picking up his gun and started to shoot at Spidey, Spidey jumped over the bullets and yanked the gun from him and knocked him out. "Sucker," Spidey said webbing him as he dropped the gun, "BACK THE FUCK UP!" Thug 3 yelled as Spidey turned around and saw Thug 3 holding the woman in a headlock pointing a gun at her head, "stay there or I will kill her," Thug 3 said. "No you won't," Spidey said shooting webbing at his feet and yank him towards him and put him in a headlock, " CHEESE!" Spidey yelled doing a peace sign as a camera flashed once again. After the camera flashed Spidey knocked him out and walked over to the woman's purse and give it back to her, "thank you Spider Man," the woman said gratefully, "you're welcome ma'am, do not worry the police will be here soon," Spidey said, "would you like me to call the police Peter?" asked the A.I. voice of Karen. "Yes please Karen," Peter said, "they're on their way," Karen said, "thanks," Peter said as he swung of landing on the roof as he started to run jumping from roof to roof. As Peter continued to run he heard his phone buzz, Peter pulled it out, "hello," Peter said, "Yo, Parker, where are you, Caps about to start a meeting, also including he will blow a fuss if anyone misses it," came the voice of James Rhodes from the other side. "Oh Shit, alright I'll be there as fast as I can," Peter said, "you would want to hurry up," Rhody said hanging up, "well, time to get moving," Peter said as he swung off.

**Avengers compound**

Peter arrived at the compound now in a black T-shirt and jeans and ran up to the door and was met by both Rhody and Clint Barton, two of his fellow Avengers waiting for him, "5 minutes," Clint said, Peter breathed a sigh of relief, "late," Clint finished. Peter rolled his eyes, "come on," Rhodes said as the three of them walked into the compound. The three walked into the compound as Clint and Rhody took their original seats, "ah, Parker nice of you to join us, please take a seat," Captain Steve Rogers gestured to a seat next to Wanda Maximoff who gave him a big smile and waved at him. Peter took his seat next to Wanda, "so what is this the fifth time you have been late Parker?" Natasha Romanoff asked, "cut him some slack Nat, he does more than just being an Avenger, you should know that the best," Cap said firmly as Wanda just glared at her without her seeing. "Alright so as I was saying," Cap went on about the next mission and what would be happening, "Peter what happened?" Wanda asked. "Nothing, just a bunch of thugs, you know how it is," Peter said flashing a wink at her, Wanda covered her mouth as she giggled a bit. After the meeting finished Peter stayed out and himself some sort of food and Wanda went back into her, as she entered her room Wanda sat on her bed and flicked the tv on. The headline read 'SPIDER MAN STOPS CRIMINALS', Wanda smiled she loved how her best friend did more then just be an Avenger and went out on the street on a daily basis while the Avengers only took care of drug dealers and big threats. Wanda heard a knock at her door, "Wanda, can I come in?" She heard Peter ask, "come in," Wanda said happily as he entered holding two plates of pizza. "You didn't have to get me diner," Wanda said as Peter took a seat next to her passing her a plate, "I thought you'd be hungry," Peter said as Wanda rested her head on his shoulder. "Well you definitely a charmer aren't you," Wanda said making Peter blush, "well thanks for the compliment," Peter said. "But it is true, my brother thought that as well," Wanda said as her tone saddened, Peter wrapped his arm around her in hopes to cheer her up. "I miss him as well Wanda, and don't you ever doubt that," Peter said rubbing her shoulder, "thank you, I couldn't ask for a better friend," Wanda said as she kissed him on the check. Peter smiled as he picked up the remote, "what do you want to watch?" Peter asked, Wanda smiled devilishly as she snatched the remote, "how about…, oh the Matrix," Wanda said. "Whatever you say," Peter said as Wanda flicked on the Matrix and the two began to eat their food.


	2. Rhino Rumble

**Hello it is me Spideyfan1113, I hope all enjoyed the last chapter, yes I have seen Crisis on Infinite Earths and that ending was AMAZING. Also spoilers for my other fanfic Crisis on infinite earth, chapter 3 is scheduled to come out around late February/ early March and in Spider Witch there will be around 40 chapters or more or less.**

It was an early morning in the city of New York as Peter swung through the city running on the walls and flipping in midair, Peter yawned as he took a seat at the edge of a building, "out of all the movies, why did she choose the Matrix," Peter said who almost went without sleep for the whole night. Peter stretched out his arms closing his eyes slightly, a large explosion came from Time Square, Peter jumped up and looked at where the smoke was coming from, "well looks like this is going to be my daily exercise," Peter said as he launched himself off the edge and swung off to Time Square.

Peter arrived at Time Square and saw people scream and ran away from the centre of Time Square, "what's going," Peter asked a young woman who was running away, "th..e...RHINO!" She screamed running away. Peter turned around and saw a man in a giant metal rhino suit, "oh shit," Peter said as the Rhino charged at him ramming him into a truck, "I think I just broke 5 bones," Rhino said. A snap sound came from Peter, "no, 6," Peter mumbled as he dropped from the truck onto the floor, "alright, let's do this," Peter said getting up in a fight stance, "GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Rhino yelled as he charged himself at Peter. Peter flipped over him and landed gracefully on the floor, "TAD.." Peter got cut off by his pain and crouched down clenching his teeth at the mere pain his body was experiencing, Rhino screamed as he tried to unbudge his horn and yanked it out of the wall. "Missed me," Peter teased the Rhino, "you sure about that," Rhino said as he threw at Peter, the rock slammed into him and he slammed into a wall. "Well well, the amazing spider man dying at the feet of the RHINO!" he lifted his hands and went to slam him but his arms got bugged. "What the hell?" Rhino said looking up at his hands and saw an aura around them, "stay away from him," Wanda said using her magic and yanked him back into a wall and used her magic to pin him up by two metal pipes. Wanda smiled but then she turned around and helped him up, "are you alright Pete... Spider Man?" Wanda asked. "I'm good," Peter said, "are you hurt?" Wanda asked, "just a few broken ripes and a lot of bruises," Peter said groaning, Wanda smiled as she placed her hand on his forehead and started to heal him with magic, "hey look ho..", "shhhhhh, just rest," Wanda said. "Oh thanks," Peter said as she continued to heal him, "look, I'm thankful you are here but how do you find me?" Peter asked.

"Well a giant Rhino man running a muck in the city is pretty big," Wanda said, "oh, yeah," Peter said laughing a bit. In no time Wanda had healed Peter and the two headed back to the compound as Peter swung the two of them across the city. "This feeling is amazing, how do you ever get over it?" Wanda asked, "ahh, when you do it enough times it gets old," Peter said, "oh really," Wanda said flashing a sassy grin. "Ok it is pretty cool, swing really high," Peter said grinning under his mask, Peter yanked himself up as high as high as he could and fell head first before swing safely, Wanda screamed gripping onto Peter tightly. "Hey it's okay, everything is okay," Peter said brushing her hair, "if you do that again, mark my words Peter I will," Wanda said, "okay then," Peter said worried as the two almost reached the compound.


End file.
